


Dipper is Not Strong Enough to Hold Onto a Violently Swinging Rope

by Rapterkitten



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Demons, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Human Bill Cipher, I mean, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, adds that tag b/c it's more of an implied relationship, i guess, i guess?, if you wanna look at this through a hetero lens it could totally be platonic, it doesn't go into detail about the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, it's probably not polite to enter other people's dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper is Not Strong Enough to Hold Onto a Violently Swinging Rope

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY So this is probably going to be a bit of a shitty, quick piece of writing; It started out as a drabble for another weird otp of mine that I just switched one of the names around for and quickly completed. Really, the only reason I ever opened the file again was because I felt bad after posting a disgusting piece of writing on here and needed to make up for it with more fluff.

His face looks peaceful when he sleeps. Void of any other emotional other than that- peace. It makes Bill's heart skip a beat. He never looks peaceful. There's always something evident on his face, whether It be anger or confusion or shock or joy. The kid was a living swing of emotions. Flying around like crazy on a rope from one emotion to the next.

The image of that analogy makes Bill giggle a bit. Dipper's arms are not strong enough to hold onto a violently swinging rope. He'd probably end up letting go and flying head first into a wall.

That image makes the demon cringe a little.

But, for now, he shoves away the odd little images popping up into his brain, and turns his focus instead back to the peaceful little Dipper. Bundled up beneath the pale yellow of the comforter and the sheets below [ Bill had insisted on yellow; wouldn't have it any other way even if the color did look rather odd afterwards ]. Lost in a deep sleep.

The dream demon was tempted to go to sleep himself. Get into the dreamscape and hop into whatever little dream Dipper would be having. But perhaps that would be rude. Lately, Bill had been hanging around in the teenager's dreams quiet a bit. It wasn't his fault, honestly! It was simply that hearing Dipper's voice and seeing what his cute little human brain could come up with was.. intriguing to say in the least. Bill couldn't go very long without it.

The small demon pulled the blanket and the sheet away- careful not to wake the human sleeping beneath them [ though the brunette did twitch and shift a little at the sudden loss of warmth, startling the demon for just a moment, fearing he had awoken Dipper from his peaceful sleep ], lifting himself off the bed [ thanks to some helpful demon levitation! ] to pull the down further without much moving. Bill then proceeded to set himself ever so slightly on the mattress, casting a quick glance to assure himself the boy was still asleep. The soft comforter and thin sheets slid into Bill's hand, pulling over the two of them as the demon made sure they were both snug beneath the blanket. While he wasn't overly fond of being beneath these things, seeing as being a creature of pure energy tended to make one incredibly warm from the get go, but even he had to admit there was something... comforting, about the extra heat. It was a lot better than clothes, that was for sure. Clothes sucked. They were too confining. But blankets? Blankets gave lots of moving space. They were wonderful, aside from the heat.

Bill stretched for a small moment; closing his eyes to feel the warmth emanating from the human laying beside him. Warm from another being is much different than the warmth that comes from a blanket. Blankets aren't real. Well, nothing REALLY is. But humans... they come close. They're alive. They're not just pieces of stitched together cloth.

At the moment, that strikes as a comforting thought.

Now- Bill's never really been one to... well, fall asleep. Tossing and turning for hours on end TRYING to achieve sleep only to find it's already morning, and therefore an unacceptable time to do so [ As Dipper would be dragging him around searching mysteries within seconds of sunrise ]. But perhaps tonight would be different.

Perhaps, for once, the longing to meet Dipper within his dreams would feel greater. Great enough to draw him to the so desired sleep. With a tiny sigh, the dream demon allowed his eyes to slip close, and with time the ties he felt that connected him to the real world loosened; The momentary leave from the real world being one of the most welcomed feelings Cipher had the pleasure of feeling in a long time. The joy of seeing Dipper floating around in his own dreams an even greater pleasure.

 


End file.
